FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention pertains to an injection valve for an internal combustion engine. The injection valve has a housing in which an actuator is disposed and guided in a given direction of movement. The actuator is operatively connected to the controlling element.
Injection valves with piezoelectric actuators are used, for example, in motor vehicle technology. The actuator thereby bears directly on a controlling element. As a result, however, tilting of the actuator is transmitted directly to the transmission element. Moreover, any unevenness of the plane surfaces of the controlling element and of the actuator which rest against one another causes the actuator and the controlling element to be subjected to load on one side, with the result that the transmission of the deflection is impaired and the uneven point is subject to increased wear.